Unexpectedly Delightful Halloween
by bobonbon
Summary: AU, the strawhats go out for trick or treating while wearing costumes that befit their personalities. Sanji however goes for an unexpected appearance which shocks all.


_Such a drag, _Zoro thought to himself as his 'crew' began to enter Robin's mansion that awfully resembled a library. Actually, it was much worse than a library. Her house was almost literally made up of books and many other types of literature which still didn't cover how much books she owned and read.

He sighed as he followed after Luffy who was leading this stupid 'mission.'

It was Halloween today and he was dressed up in this stupid itchy Dracula costume. The cape hanging across his back was being such a nuisance. It continued to trip him but thanks to his good reflexes as well as balance, he was able to remain standing on his feet.

He wondered why today was being celebrated. But the bigger mystery was why they were about to go trick or treating when all of them have already reached adulthood.

"Candy~ Candy~ Candy~" Chopper and Luffy interrupted Zoro's thought processes with their hyped up chants.

The crew entered the mansion without any prior notice. "Oi Robin!" Usopp called out.

Zoro looked around to see a curvy figure appear from amidst of stacks and stacks of books piled up on top of some stable desk. "Hello everyone," Robin greeted with a twinkle in her eye, something that Zoro was wary to see. "Please, make yourself comfortable, Nami, Sanji, and Franky are upstairs putting on their costumes." She led the group into the kitchen which was a habit for them all because someone in the group had this undeniable obsession towards meat or food in general.

"Yohoho, beautiful lady, May I see your panties?" Brook asked. This creepy old man was dressed up as a skeleton which was certainly fitting seeing he was skinny as hell but because he refused to take down his afro, he became this skeleton with an afro which was strange in many levels.

"Not today Brook, ain't seeing nothing of my wife's anytime soon" A boisterous voice boomed through the kitchen causing everyone to look up except for Luffy who was too distracted by the unlimited amount of food supplies inside the refrigerator. It seemed that Sanji had done some grocery shopping in advance.

Robin's face glowed as she stepped forward in her black witch gown, "Franky, looking quite handsome today," she complimented as she tipped her witch hat upwards to land a peck on his cheek.

The blue haired man immediately flushed as he stared at his newly wedded wife, "Ehem, thanks Robin, I worked on this costume for almost a day," he proudly announced as he showed off his robotic appearance.

This time, it grabbed Luffy's attention, "WOOOOAAAHHHH!" He shouted as he ran forward, "CAN YOU SHOOT LASERS?" His eyes sparkled and his mouth snapped wide open at Franky's super appearance. Not only the straw hat boy but Chopper and Usopp were going crazy over Franky's new form.

Zoro was sitting at the dining table with Brook while sipping some orange juice. Seeing the skeleton man with an afro was kind of freaky but he had seen much weirder things in life before.

"Yohohoho, why the lone face Zoro-kun?" Brook asked starting off with his unusual laughter.

Before Zoro had a chance to answer, he heard a screech from upstairs that awfully sounded feminine. His first thought was _danger_ that included Nami. He heard a faint call from behind that sounded like Robin but he didn't take much notice of it.

Halloween was good for one thing. Zoro had an excuse to hold custody of his swords without getting arrested in middle of the street. He instantaneously ran upstairs with the blade poking out of its holder, expecting something dreadful.

"AHHHHHh, WHAT IS THIS?" A voice called out again but this time it wasn't as high pitched which assured Zoro.

It wasn't Nami in danger but Sanji, _that shitty blonde could take care of himself, _Zoro thought but out of curiosity, he continued forward. "NAMI SWAN, YOU SAID YOU'LL MAKE ME INTO SOMETHING SEXY!"

The red haired woman's calm voice followed right after, "Don't worry Sanji-kun, you look fabulous." To a regular person, her voice would've sounded sweet, angelic even, but Zoro knew better. Behind that charming tone, he knew evil had manifested in them.

To Zoro's sympathy, for once, Sanji began to sound desperate as he pleaded to the red haired witch, "Nami swan, I meant my definition of sexy and fabulous, this- this is just unfit for someone like me," he said in a slightly disgusted tone.

After that comment, the green haired man begun to wonder how bad the costume was because Sanji usually never complained about anything to anyone before, especially towards women.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun, it fits you just fine, perfectly even," Nami continued. "Come on. Let's show everyone how you look like." Her voice was overly excited and Zoro heard the sounds of her footsteps nearing the door he was standing in front of.

"Wait Nami-san, this is kind of embarrassing!" He desperately tried one more time but Nami wasn't hearing the end of it.

The footsteps were all muddled together and while the woman's clicks of her heels were steady, Sanji's footsteps were as if he was being dragged across the floor. "Sanji-kun, hurry up," Nami's voice held impatience and when she opened the door, she spotted Zoro immediately. "Zoro!"

"Eek!" The green haired man raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion because Sanji had hid behind the figure of this lean woman.

Nami was wearing something _or not_.

She had this very revealing red top and a bottom that connected to one another with a red string that was stretched across her navel. However, neither of those bathing suits helped in covering her privates. The only reason he recognized this as a costume was because she wore a tail and devil ears to finish her appearance as a succubus.

Any normal man, scratch that, any normal human being would've been attracted to her skimpy appearance but Zoro was far from being normal. Instead of staring at what was obviously being revealed to him, his eyes searched for the blonde man hiding in a very obvious way. "Sanji-kun, stop being a baby and just come out," Nami impatiently demanded as she crossed her arms across her almost bare chest.

Being extremely weak against woman, Sanji hesitantly obliged. He stepped aside allowing the green haired man to view him.

Zoro noticed that the cook was wearing this frilly pink dress that really did not go with his hairy legs and on his face, _was that makeup? _And not only was Nami clicking with her heels but Sanji was too. He was wearing these pink heels that strangely made his legs skinnier.

Zoro tried really hard to keep a straight face but he couldn't. An iniquity grin cracked through and he couldn't hold back a snide remark, "Nice look curly."

That comment immediately earned him a kick to the head from Sanji which also revealed what was underneath those skirts. _Pink frilly underwear_, Zoro thought before Sanji pulled his dress down in order to cover his privates. "H-Hey, don't look!" He shouted as the tinge of red on his face grew darker.

"Stop fighting, let's go downstairs," Nami ordered the two men.

"B-But Nami-swan, I really can't, this is beyond humiliating and it's just a shame for such a prideful man such as I-"The blonde ranted on about how his male pride would not allow such an act to take effect. It was quite annoying to Zoro because if this stupid curly was so proud, why couldn't he just march forward in a dress knowing his reputation would not hinder in result.

"Oi cook," Zoro started to grab Sanji's attention, "That looks good on you." He said in the most innocent voice possible.

"As if that could fool me, you retard," Sanji furiously attacked again but Nami was no longer in a tolerable mood. She struck the two men in a lightening motion that hurt like a bitch.

"You witch! I didn't do shit," Zoro grumbled.

The red haired woman ignored that comment as she began to walk downstairs. Zoro and Sanji reluctantly followed after her, knowing if they didn't, more fists would swing their way.

"Pfft, that outfit looks so dumb on you marimo, what kind of a Dracula has green hair?" Sanji asked Zoro sarcastically.

"What kind of a woman has curly eyebrows?" Zoro remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Bastard," Sanji growled but he didn't do anything in revenge, he simply became redder in the face. The blonde probably restrained himself from pushing Zoro down the stairs or something because Nami warned them to not do it again. He was always a fool for women, always falling for their backstabbing tricks.

When the three of them entered the kitchen, Robin's chuckle was the first noise heard before loud outbursts echoed throughout her mansion.

"SANJI, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MAN"

"Woah Nami! What the-"

"Is that makeup Sanji-bro?"

"Yohohoho, it's like seeing her panties but Sanji-kun, I don't really want to see you panties, excuse me."

After Brook's harmless comment, Sanji began his assault on all of the male members, even Zoro who didn't even say anything.

Few kicks swung causing everyone to run and scream for their lives. Nami became involved because she tried to calm everyone down. The only person who stayed uninvolved was of course, the raven haired woman. Her mysterious eyes simply observed the scene with a creepy grin creeping onto her mature features.

And when the group somehow managed to calm down, their 'mission' began.

With small children, they knocked on doors and shouted 'trick or treat' in a delightful tone which was usually greeted by a frown or creepy perverted grins. At first, the whole group asked for treats but eventually, everyone dropped out except for Luffy and Chopper since they were the only ones who were still excited about this childish affair.

"This is so boring, they say you're never old for trick or treating but that statement is so off," Usopp grumbled in his Pinocchio costume which was absolutely fitting. This guy was exactly like Pinocchio. His nose was extremely long and he told lies endlessly just like Pinocchio. It was as if this character was made for someone like Usopp.

"We can't really be going straight home after this, are we?" Franky asked in a saddened tone. "I worked so hard on my costume… Such a waste…"

Nami began to chuckle causing everyone's eyes to turn back to her, "You guys seriously didn't think I would waste my Halloween on Luffy's plan, did you?" Even if this woman was evil, she always had backup plans which always uplifted everyone's moods. She pulled out two tickets allowing everyone to view what she had planned out for them. "After this, we go to a haunted mansion. It's supposedly the scariest place in this region, be prepared before going in and when that's over with, we're all going to this Halloween party that I was invited to. The guys who own this place said free food and drinks to all of us."

"Free food?" Luffy asked across the street, "I'll go, I'll go!" He excitedly agreed as he swung his bag full of candies around.

"Free drinks?" Zoro perked up after hearing those words, "I'm definitely in."

Everyone except for Chopper was pleased to hear that trick or treating was finally done for the night.

* * *

"I think I have I'll-die-if-I-go-into-this-haunted-house-disease," the long nosed man said in a trembling tone. Not only his voice but his whole body was shaking as well. "So, I'll just be waiting out here-"

"Come on Usopp, let's go," Luffy gleefully said as he grabbed Usopp by the neck. The long nosed man relentlessly yelled 'nononono' but Luffy wasn't listening.

The rest of the gang followed after the two. No one else was as excited as Luffy, well maybe Robin since she adored thrills and bloodcurdling things.

"I can't laugh in situations like these," Brook whimpered as he crouched behind Franky's gigantic robotic body. "What if ghosts pop out…"

They already passed through two hallways but nothing popped out yet. But that didn't reassure anyone; instead, the tension grew since the whole place was giving off this eerie atmosphere_._

Luffy and Usopp stayed in front of the group while Zoro and Sanji stayed in the back so if anyone decided to kidnap one of their group members, it would be one of them and not anyone else in between.

"Oi, let's go into one of the rooms," Zoro suggested since he was getting bored. His eyes were drooping from this monotonous situation. The only thing keeping him awake was the blonde's appearance next to him.

Robin turned to him with a twinkle in her eye for one of the many times tonight. "That's a great idea Mr. Swordsman," she praised in an exceedingly excited tone of voice.

_This woman loves Halloween way too much, _Zoro thought as he slightly grimaced from the praise.

The ones who were cowering in the group were Chopper, Nami, Usopp, and Brook. It was quite comical because Brook was looking pretty frightening himself. Everyone should've been scared of him, not the other way around.

The much braver ones led the crew in a more excited or an indifferent approach. Zoro stayed right next to Sanji as he unnervingly sighed from annoyance. This house was obviously not haunted, the ones who would be scaring them are just some other idiotic human beings dressed in costumes so why bother? Yet, others seemed to disagree. Well, the blonde was much harder to read than the rest. His face held such a poker face that Zoro wondered what was really going under that mask.

Not even a second after entering the room, a scream was heard. "KYA!" Nami alerted everyone with her screech, "Stop! Get away!"

The blonde was immediately in action, that composed façade wore off in an instant to be replaced by absolute ferocity. "Get away from my sweet Nami-swan!"

The man, who alarmed Nami was covered in blood and despite his own terrifying appearance, yelped from spotting the skeleton man amongst the group which caused a chain reaction of frightful screams to travel throughout the whole mansion.

"Ahhh, I'm going out!" Usopp announced as he escaped Luffy's tight grip, running full force out of the room, heading to nowhere in particular.

Zoro sighed as he begun to follow after the long nosed man, "I'm just going to wait outside for you guys." He felt slightly suffocated in this mansion as well as irritated. It was probably because of the stupidity that was happening in this 'haunted house' or maybe it was something else that he could not identify.

On his way outside, few very brave yet idiotic ones tried scaring him and the only reaction they earned was a hard glare which they coward away from.

Usopp's screams were heard but Zoro could not pinpoint exactly where. It seemed to be close but not at the same time. This place was way too big, not even Robin's mansion compared to this one and Robin's was pretty large, it just didn't seem like it because the books took incredible amount of space.

The green haired man stopped in front of these large doors which seemed awfully familiar. He thought that these doors were the ones him and the others used before to get into the mansion but when he opened it, a bathroom was revealed. _Who uses these large ass doors for a fucking bathroom?_ He tried few other doors but every one of them seemed to reveal a room of their own, not outside, and it frustrated Zoro to the core. "Why do all the doors look exactly the same?" He mumbled to himself due to aggravation.

Zoro began to run, much time had passed and he still could not find the exit. "BOO!" Someone shouted, stopping him in track.

He turned with a death glare to find a woman in a white robe covered in red liquid that resembled blood. "What?" Zoro growled in a threatening tone that immediately earned him a frown, not a terrified look.

She pouted as she crossed her arms, "Booboo, you're no fun."

"Whatever," he waved that comment away since he was used to that observation made from his friends, "Where is the exit?"

She looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

Zoro was aggravated, "What else could I mean? The exit! Where is the exit?" He asked as he waved his arms in an exaggerated motion. If he spoke this way to any woman in front of Sanji, he would've earned himself a kick by now but the blonde wasn't here so it didn't really matter.

Now it was her turn to be peeved at this situation, "I know what you mean! I just said that because the exit was right behind you, God!" She walked off in a tense motion, clearly from having such a bad encounter with some stranger.

Zoro reddened from this small meeting. He knew that the exit was near, he just didn't know how near.

When Zoro stepped out of the haunted house, he was immediately spotted by his group of friends. "Zoro, where have you been?" Nami asked with that irritated expression passing over her visage, "We thought you left or something because you went out first, I should've known that you got lost." She shook her head as she rubbed her temple from the stress Zoro caused her.

"Shut it, I didn't get lost, I just…"

Sanji gently took the cigarette out of his mouth as he snorted aloud, "Just what? Took a trip around the mansion or something?" The silky blonde curls that hung low down on his back lifted slightly from the blowing wind, following the trail of his gray smoke.

The green haired man bared his teeth as he growled, "You wanna go at it?" His hands were instinctively on top of his swords, already ready to defend himself against Sanji.

Unexpectedly, Franky stepped in between the two as he stretched his robotic hands in order to stop any sudden movements. "Stop," he demanded with a slight threatening tone. "I have air bullets charged up in each arm and I could fire it at any moment."

"WOAHHHH!" The three adolescent ones shouted as they charged towards the blue haired man, "You're so cool!"

The threatening atmosphere dispersed as quickly as it came. Franky retracted his dangerous arms as he scratched his head in pleasant embarrassment. A satisfied grin arose and the mood turned from danger to overconfidence, "The mechanical itself wasn't hard to make since all I had to do was follow the manual but what was actually difficult were the air bullets. I had to contain all the oxygen into this small container and somehow use that as a weapon…"

"I didn't understand any of that but it still sounds cool, can you use it right now?" Luffy asked with the usual spark in his eyes.

Nami held up her fist which grabbed all the male members' attentions'. "Now that I got everyone's notice, let's end this day with a party," her mood also changed from danger to excitement. "I heard that there's this booze competition, Zoro you're entering it too," she told him in casual manner that got Zoro riled up which was a bad idea since it just gave Nami a perfect chance to bring up her bribe again. "Remember how you owe me Zoro?" She asked in an intimidating voice.

The green haired man stalked off as he pouted from annoyance. This woman was going to hold this up against him forever and he knew it.

* * *

"It's quite crowded even for a party," Robin remarked as she looked around.

Zoro also noticed that the place was crowded, possibly overcrowded. The people in here were in costumes and they were roaming around the place like maggots. Crawling around as if they owned the place and humping one another with every chance they obtained. It was slightly disturbing to see how society has changed over the years. "What are they doing?" Luffy asked, perplexed, as he pointed at this couple grinding against one another repeatedly. This straw hat boy was clearly still too innocent to understand anything sexual.

"Luffy they're obviously doing some sort of this mating dance," Chopper told Luffy in a factual tone.

Robin chuckled from eavesdropping upon this strange conversation held by the two most inexperienced ones in the group. Differing from the raven haired woman's reactions, Nami groaned instead as she dragged the boys to the food stands.

"Wow," the long nosed man gasped out as he stared into the crowd, eyes wider than the round black buttons on his shirt.

Others followed his gaze to see a blonde woman laughing and dancing amongst the crowd, appearing exotically beautiful as she was doing it. Zoro could see why Usopp was 'wowing' but he could not understand why he was just standing in place like an idiot. "Usopp go for it," someone spoke out his exact thoughts that Zoro recognized as the cook.

Usopp shook his head furiously and his long nosed slightly wavered with his head, "She has guys around her and she has her friend crew, I can't barge into that, and she's just too… Beautiful…" He reddened at the last word.

"Shut the fuck up and go, I don't care if you get rejected. Women love to be flattered and if you ask her out, it might make her night." Sanji told him in an annoyed tone which certainly did get the long nosed man going, partly from fear and vague encouragement.

The rest of the crew grinned when the blonde girl accepted Usopp's dance invitation. It was certainly nice seeing one of his friends find love in his life.

"Robin, dance with me?" Franky asked with a grin, it seemed as if Usopp's action has sparked some courage into this blue haired man. He stretched his arm out and held out his hand,

The raven haired woman gently smiled as she took his awaiting hand, seemingly glad to be receiving such an invitation from her husband. "Certainly," Robin answered pleasingly and followed after Franky towards the dance floor.

Sanji sighed out loud as he grumpily mumbled, "I'm tired, and these heels are killing me. Let's sit somewhere." His lips were twitching and his hands were shaking a bit which were signs that illustrated he was lacking his nicotine in his system.

Without an argument, Zoro and Brook tagged along with the blonde to a comfortable couch area. Some parts were already being occupied by some busy couples but that didn't seem to bother the cook and the musician. It actually seemed to delight the two. Their expressions became incredibly palpable because both of them held grins that clearly showed their inner thoughts. Zoro twitched in annoyance when he viewed the two staring erotically towards the girl who had her panties sticking out underneath her tight dress.

It seemed as if the couple noticed because they moved away from the three of them with baffled faces.

Brook groaned disappointedly, "May I see your panties again my lovely!" That perverted old man had blood streaking down his nose while running after the couple in an alarming speed which scared a lot of people in his way.

The blonde clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction as he mumbled, "That Brook, always going after panties, how rude to the ladies."Zoro snorted to himself because that comment was so hypocritical, that blonde would go for women's panties any day. "What marimo? Starting shit with me again?" Sanji asked irrelatively.

"There's no point in doing that," The green haired man responded smoothly to the aggravating cook. Sanji was trying to start a fight and he knew it.

"Bastard," the blonde spat but that ended their short lasted argument which surprised Zoro.

The green haired man was tempted to start the fight again since this situation was extremely unusual. He was so used to Sanji continuing and sometimes starting the fight that ending it so abruptly felt so unusual to him. "Oi cook, what is it with you? Is your brain functioning correctly because your eyebrows certainly aren't," Zoro smirked at the end of his comeback. He had been waiting for awhile to say that line.

Sanji sneered as he said, "That's pretty clever, have you been waiting awhile to say that because I doubt you just created it on spot." He hit the mark as always, every time he luckily guessed in these types of situations, Zoro almost felt as if he had been stabbed by a sword.

Zoro almost exhaled in relief when trouble came around and tapped on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey sweetie, it seems like you and your boyfriend are fighting, why not hang out with us?" Thugs around the age of twenty asked with cocky grins aimed towards the green haired man.

The cook scrunched his face as he leisurely turned to look at the thugs' faces, "Are you talking to me?"

From the back, Sanji obviously seemed like a woman with his lean legs and skinny features but in the front, it was more apparent that he was a man since he had few strands of hair sticking out like a sore thumb above and under his lips.

But it must have been the lighting or something because the thugs didn't flinch at all from the frontal view of the blonde and apparently the unexpectedly low voice didn't bother them either. "Yeah you, we'll buy you few drinks."

Zoro began to crack up. These bastards really didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

Unlike his green haired friend, Sanji wasn't up for idiocy. His curled eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he growled, "Do I seem like a fucking woman to you, you fucking bastards!" Even in his sitting position, the blonde was able to compact immense power into his kick. The thug flew across the bar which caused them to obtain quite a lot of stares. "Shit," Sanji murmured as he pulled his dress down in order to cover his pink underwear.

The other thugs ran away as fast as lightning, ditching their friend whom just got kicked in the chin. With the disappearance of their previous trouble, a new one settled in. "Excuse me, you're causing too much ruckus, please exit the building." A bouncer who was almost double the size of Sanji grumpily told them with crossed arms. This man was seriously buff and matched the stereotype of a bouncer perfectly

But of course, the blonde wasn't scared, he merely glared at the male in irritation as he responded, "Don't tell me what to do." His lips were curled and he certainly appeared more threateningly than the bouncer in Zoro's opinion. But that menacing air dispersed after a certain word, "But because you said please, I'll do what you say." His index finger pointed and it was dangerously close to the bigger man's lips.

The bouncer assisted Sanji and Zoro out the door and when the night air hit the two, the door slammed shut behind them.

"Way to go shitty eyebrows," the green haired man murmured as he scratched his head. The two of them exited out the back so there was this overwhelming smell of trash hanging around. The stench smelled foul but Zoro smelt worse things in the past, such as rotting dead bodies.

Sanji snorted as he aimed straight for his cigarette and as soon as it was lit, he took a heavy intake but not fast enough for him to choke on the deadly smoke. "Where do we go now? The others are probably going to stay in there until midnight." He sounded much calmer than before and it slightly alarmed Zoro.

"Go home, sleep, things I usually do." The green haired man responded as he began to walk, away from the foul smell.

The blonde groaned, "You're so boring…" He trailed off with the smoke leaking out of his mouth as he quickly caught up with Zoro.

"Whatever."

The two of them walked in silences, the only noises heard were the clicks made by Sanji's heels and heavy puffs also made by the blonde.

* * *

"Curly, why the hell are you coming inside?" Zoro grumpily asked while entering his small green house. In middle of his speech, the fangs he was presently wearing inadvertently scraped the bottom of his lips, making him bleed. "I never invited yo-"

_Crash_

Sanji had pushed him against the wall _hard _and he locked the door so Zoro had zero chance of escaping. "I've been looking forward to this the whole day," the blonde purred as he leaned forward to leave a pink lipstick stain on the corner of Zoro's lips.

The green haired man groaned from the slight pain emerging from his back but he was immediately distracted by Sanji who was grazing his lips across his cheek gently unlike his earlier act.

"Why did you ignore me this whole day Zoro?" Sanji questioned fiercely but that stern façade deteriorated because his eyes had betrayed him.

At the sight of the clear blue eyes so close to his face, it was hard to stay calm, so Zoro lightly pushed the blonde away in order to calm his rapid beating heart. "I didn't ignore you," he retorted, wiping the sticky lip gloss essence away from his lips.

Sanji's eyes flared a bit and the green haired man thought he would beat the shit out of him or something close to that but instead; the blonde simply wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck which certainly was way off his guessing list. Zoro was confused with this sudden affection, Sanji rarely showed any emotions towards him so this was one of those unexpected situations he never even thought about.

But when the blonde pressed closer to his chest, he felt it.

The green haired man yelped as he pulled away from his partner and by that response, Sanji begun to chuckle like a maniac. "Haha you retard, these are fake boobs that Nami san put in to make me seem real," The cook reached up to grope himself but it seemed that action was too much for him because blood started to spurt out everywhere.

"Feels too real…" Sanji mumbled to himself.

"Ew," Zoro thought out loud in disgust as he threw some tissues towards the blonde.

Sanji glowered towards Zoro after cleansing himself, appearing extremely unsatisfied. The green haired man was confused why this cook was so overly dramatic all the fucking time and not to mention, emotional. But those thoughts came to a halt when the blonde began with his angry outburst.

"You shitty fucking bastard who is worth nothing in this god damn world, I don't understand how you have the libidos of a fucking slug or some shitty single celled shit. Do I always have to throw in thousands of hints in order for you to come after me? I told Nami-san to make me into this sexy ass character so you could make the first move for once. Even though the result was not what I was going for, I thought it was fine because most gay men are turned on by cross dressers, so why the hell are you still unaffected? Why the fuck did we even start this shit if if-"Sanji took a heavy intake of air after this sudden fracture of emotions.

The green haired man widened his eyes from surprise. He never realized how frustrated the blonde was but this rage from lack of attention was kind of endearing. Zoro smirked from satisfaction.

"Oh ho, you have the nerve to laugh?" The blonde started out, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance once again.

Zoro tilted his head as he cockily replied, "Just never realized how much you actually loved me." The statement was extremely blunt and it made Zoro want to laugh from pure happiness by Sanji's reaction.

"W-w-what… Saying crap like that" Sanji sputtered as he backed away, covering his scarlet face with his hands.

The green haired man reached forward to shed the blonde curly wig off of Sanji. It wasn't that he didn't look good in long hair; Zoro simply believed that Sanji was more himself with short hair. That effortless touch earned him those entrancing eyes and those pink parting lips. Zoro always thought that those lips tasted better than any sweets he had ever tasted in the past and it certainly was much more passionate than any lips he kissed before.

Zoro grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and pulled him closer to taste those pink lips. The lip gloss was still smeared on top but Zoro didn't find himself minding. Their lips danced with one another and for once, this wasn't a fight for dominance. This time, it was more in a tender and an innocent motion as if they have never shared a kiss before. It sent thrills and flutters straight into Zoro's abdomen.

But that ingenuousness tainted with the desperate need of the blonde, turning into something much more erotic than what Zoro had first intended.

The green haired man found himself pressing against Sanji from a sudden heavy yearning for the other man. The blonde was way off the target when he said that Zoro had the libidos of a slug. It was just that he was able to control himself more than this childish cook could.

"I always think you're sexy, you stupid sexy cook," Zoro's throat rumbled as he acted in character by biting on the pale neck causing Sanji to gasp from surprise.

"Shitty marimo, insulting and complimenting me at the same time," the cook growled as he stretched his neck for the green haired man to have a better access.

"But I do like this dress on you. It's certainly easier to dispose of than the normal shit you wear." He chuckled as he admitted this. Sanji huffed in annoyance then began to drone on about how he had a way better sense of fashion than Zoro and how someone like him would never understand the complexity of his ways. It was all too idiotic so Zoro simply listened to it through one ear and allowed the words to run straight out of the other.

Zoro is generally a very patient fellow but around Sanji, he would always feel impatient because the cook never seemed to run out of things to say which peeved the hell out of Zoro. So he slipped his hands under the blonde's dress in hope to turn him on instead of droning about his fashion.

The blonde tried to push the swordsman away but Zoro was incredibly persistent. It was as if his hands were attached to Sanji's muscled waists. "Pervert," Sanji whispered but appeared outwardly pleased.

"Look who's talking blondie," Zoro smiled before entering another of their passionate kisses.

Back at the party, Luffy gathered his crewmates once more but realized that there were two missing members. "Where are Zoro and Sanji?" He asked as he sneakily reached over to the food court, stealing away a piece of chicken.

"Fufufu, they must have snuck off," Robin lightly chuckled, wrapping her lean arms around the blue haired man who returned the intimate action.

Nami sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "They are so obvious and naïve, thinking we have no idea what they do behind our backs."

The straw hat boy tilted his head as he asked, "Do what? What do they do?"

"It's another ritual humans do to express themselves," Chopper responded.

The crew laughed at the two young members and continued on with the night.

**AN: **Haha, I apologize for uploading this extremely late. You guys probably heard about Hurricane Sandy. Well, she kind of cut off my electricity for awhile but I'm okay now. I hope you guys liked the story. I was only going to hint Zosan throughout the story but then I changed my mind at the end. And I also had some other ships like Franky x Robin and Usopp x Kaya. Sorry there was no smut, I thought it was already long enough so the ending kind of sucked but here it is~

*These are the costumes the strawhats wore incase some of you were confused*  
Luffy: Robin (from Batman) – never mentioned until now  
Chopper: Reindeer (completely unoriginal) – never mentioned until now  
Brook: Skeleton (second that ^)  
Franky: Robot (Third that ^)  
Robin: Witch  
Nami: Succubus (Female demon who seduces males :P)  
Usopp: Pinocchio  
Zoro: Vampire  
Sanji: Cross dresser

Hope you guys had great Halloweens. :)


End file.
